Talk:Series 5/@comment-75.72.0.182-20130415031918/@comment-75.66.47.35-20130623212845
I totally agree. There are countless shows that are garbage, and they are renewed year after year. Obviously, someone likes them. Merlin was all around wonderful. Except maybe for the fifth season, the show was well written, fantastically acted, wonderfully cast. I have never seen such a perfect Arthur. Bradley James did not play Arthur, he was Arthur. And, the same with Colin Morgan, Richard Wilson, and Katie McGrath. They were the character, they became them. I have a few problems with the 5th season, though I actually love every minute of the entire show because the characters are so wonderful, and magical. I think that four episodes were too many to spend on the "Evil Gwen" storyline. Maybe, if the show hadn't been cancelled, a few episodes on a storyline that didn't really advance the overall story would have been ok. But, when you have to suddenly wrap up the entire series, when there are so many loose ends to tie up, when many characters have to develop in one or the other direction in order for the show to keep with the legend, four is way too much. The conversion of Mordred to Morgana's camp was too sudden, and given how they created Kara, it didn't fit, didn't work for me. Kara was clearly wrong. She claimed that she meant Arthur no harm. She admitted she was injured, and asked for him to sheath his sword, only to attempt to stab him when he approached her to help her. Kara mercilessly killed the guard when she and Mordred escaped from the cells. She had knocked him unconscious. There was no need to kill him. Mordred went to Arthur and asked him to consider sparing Kara's life. At first Arthur just says he can't. She broke the law, he has to protect Camelot. But, he actually considers clemency and gives Kara a chance to admit what she had done, and agree to leave Camelot and not harm anyone else. She doesn't take this opportunity to save herself( or Mordred), she is defiant, and says that she is only sorry that she hadn't killed him. The odd thing is also that Kara doesn't have magic! She can speak telepathically with Mordred, but she has to beg him to use his magic to save them, because she doesn't have an ounce of magic herself. She was a Druid...not all Druids had magic. They had different beliefs, but they had been very peaceful. It was only those that Morgana recruited that forsook their kindness and peacefulness. Mordred's change of allegiance from Arthur to Morgana was not developed as well as other storylines and characters had been in the shows earlier seasons. The last three episodes were rushed, and lacked the same tone and style. I don't blame anyone, they just didn't have time to do it in the same way they had done the show from the beginning. I will always love this show. I watch it over and over. I hope for a sequel, or spin off. They certainly left it open for more. Kilgharrah repeated that Arthur was the Once and Future King. When Albion's need was great, Arthur would return. In the very last scene, we see Merlin/Emrys walking down a road in front of Avalon. He barely stops, and doesn't even look at Avalon. But, he is there, waiting? Arthur hasn't come back yet. Merlin/Emrys is in modern day clothing. A truck drives by. It is contemporary. If Arthur hadn't come back during the World Wars, what would have to happen for him to return. WHat would make Albion, or England in need of his help again?